Une fois de trop
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: "Shin-chan, Kise t'attend à la porte. Encore." Midorima eut un moment d'hésitation, comme chaque fois que le nom du blond sortait, mais il se décida très vite : "Takao, tu peux rentrer seul ce soir." Couples à l'intérieur, spoilers chap.227, YAOI!


**Titre: **_Une fois de trop  
_**Genre: **_Romance (complètement casse-têtes), drama, un peu de fluff et d'angst, beaucoup de trucs pour un OS  
_**Rating: **_T__  
_**Personnages: **_Midorima/Kise (sens unique), Kise/Kuroko (sens unique), sur fond de KagaKuro (réciproque) et d'ancien AoKuro, sinon on a un Takao pas mal présent et la petite sœur de Midorima qui n'a pas grand rapport (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher XD)._

**Important! Spoilers pour le manga, jusqu'au chapitre 227 à peu près! Lisez à vos risques et périls!**

**Note: **_J'avoue que je ne sais pas moi-même quoi en penser exactement... il y a une grande différence entre ce que j'ai voulu faire et ce qui en est ressorti. Au final, j'aime quand même ce résultat, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que j'aurais pu faire mieux. Enfin._

_Sur une autre note, me voici enfin de retour! Et cette fois, je compte bien rester un bon moment dans ce fandom! J'ai beaucoup d'idées, dont la plupart tournent autour de notre tsundere chéri d'amour et/ou du mannequin un peu (trop) stupide de Kaijou parce que, voilà, je les adore, surtout ensemble (je me demande si ça ne devient pas un OTP, mais passons)._

_Cette fois-ci, j'ai fait pas mal d'amour à sens unique. Je me souviens que dans mes premières fics, j'en faisais souvent, mais j'ai perdu un peu l'habitude. Ah, nostalgie. Mais bref, donc, c'est de l'amour à sens unique pour nos deux personnages principaux en plus! Parce que oui, ça ne pouvait pas être simple (et encore, heureusement que je me suis retenu d'inclure Takao dans ce bazar amoureux XD)_

_J'espère que vous allez aimer. Comme toujours (vous devez être fatigués que je le dise ^^'), j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont OoC, mais bon... allez, je me tais._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

L'entrainement du lycée Shuutoku était depuis longtemps terminé quand Midorima et Takao sortirent enfin des vestiaires. Comme toujours, ils étaient les derniers, et pour cause : l'as prenait toujours tellement de temps pour se changer et bander ses doigts qu'une personne normale aurait eu le temps de se doucher deux fois. Son coéquipier et meilleur ami l'attendait en le taquinant sur sa façon de s'occuper de ses ongles – après tout ce temps, ils ne s'en lassaient toujours pas.

L'air frais du mois de janvier les accueillit dès qu'ils mirent un pied dehors. Takao resserra le col de son manteau en frissonnant et lança sur un ton plaintif :

- Aah, il fait froid! Je m'ennuie de l'été!

Midorima eut un soupir avant de lui rappeler :

- Takao, l'été dernier, tu te plaignais que tu avais trop chaud.

Le meneur marqua une pause avant de reprendre, avec un petit ricanement :

- Ah ouais, c'est vrai.

Midorima murmura qu'il était imbécile, mais Takao fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre. Ils approchaient de l'entrée – depuis que le froid s'était installé, ils avaient laissé de côté la remorque, du coup ils sortaient par la porte principale. En chemin, le possesseur de l'œil du faucon perçut une silhouette appuyée contre la porte. Comme ils étaient les derniers à partir, il semblait évident que l'inconnu les attendait.

De toute façon, il lui fallut peu de temps pour le reconnaitre. Il faut dire qu'il n'était pas surpris : il était à peu près temps qu'il revienne, en vérité. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de soupirer et de lancer à son grand ami :

- Shin-chan, Kise t'attend à la porte. Encore.

Le tsundere eut un moment d'hésitation, comme chaque fois que le nom du blond sortait, mais il se décida très vite :

- Takao, tu peux rentrer seul ce soir.

Le plus petit se plaça devant leur as pour l'arrêter et, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, il lui fit :

- Shin-chan, tu es sûr que tu devrais y aller?

Midorima détourna le regard un instant, témoin évident de son doute, mais il reprit contenance et, en le dépassant, lui fit savoir :

- Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Takao.

Le meneur de Shuutoku eut un autre soupir, mais il ne tenta rien de plus. Il savait que c'était vain. Quand il s'était décidé, Midorima était impossible à convaincre. C'est pourquoi il se cacha derrière un bâtiment, le temps de laisser les deux joueurs de la génération des miracles discuter.

Midorima savait que Takao n'était pas loin, mais il ne s'en soucia pas. Il s'approcha suffisamment de Kise pour que celui-ci puisse le voir et attendit. De fait, dès qu'il le vit, le mannequin s'approcha et lui lança, avec un magnifique sourire :

- Midorimacchi! Désolé d'arriver sans prévenir! Takaocchi est pas avec toi?

Midorima eut une grimace et précisa :

- Takao n'est pas toujours à côté de moi, Kise!

- Pourtant, argumenta le blond en un air dubitatif, il est ton «ombre», n'est-ce pas?

Le tsundere fit un son de contestation, mais il changea de sujet :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

L'expression du blond se décomposa, mais il garda un sourire, plus triste cette fois. Midorima avait une bonne idée de la raison de sa présence, mais, étant un tsundere, il n'était pas question de le dire.

- En fait, est-ce qu'on pourrait aller manger quelque part? proposa le blond. Bien sûr, se précipita-t-il de rajouter, je vais payer!

- Hmph, évidemment que tu paies, c'est toi qui invites.

- Eh, c'est pas gentil, ça!

Kise était toujours tellement prompt à se fâcher pour un rien. Il pleura ses larmes de crocodile pour faire bonne mesure et Midorima soupira, avant de prendre le chemin. Il savait où ils allaient, c'était exactement comme la dernière fois, et celle d'avant d'ailleurs. Le blond se remit rapidement de ses émotions et le suivit. Tout le long, il fit la conversation sur l'un ou l'autre de ses sujets de mannequin populaire – rien qui n'intéressait le joueur de Shuutoku, mais il ne se plaignit que quelques fois, surtout pour la forme.

Ils atteignirent le restaurant plutôt rapidement. Midorima prit le même repas qu'à l'habitude et le blond fit de même. De toute évidence, Kise avait tellement hâte de lui parler qu'il n'avait pas envie de regarder le menu.

Dès que la serveuse eut pris leurs commandes, Kise entama le sujet :

- Midorimacchi, est-ce que tu savais, pour Kurokocchi et Kagamicchi?

Le tsundere replaça ses lunettes et demanda :

- C'est officiel?

Le blond, l'air mal à l'aise, dévisagea son verre d'eau et laissa l'un de ses doigts tourner sur le rebord. Il lança enfin, après un certain silence :

- Oui, Kurokocchi vient de l'officialiser.

Un autre silence. Midorima, pour le meubler, commenta :

- Kagami ressemble à Aomine. Ça ne devrait pas être une surprise pour toi ni pour personne d'ailleurs.

Le blond frappa la table de son point et releva le regard : il avait l'air aussi sérieux qu'en match. Il vociféra, un ton plus fort :

- C'est sûr que je m'en doutais! Mais entre s'en douter et se le faire dire en pleine figure, il y a quand même une différence!

- Je ne faisais qu'énoncer un fait, fit Midorima sur un ton plus calme qu'il ne l'était.

Le visage de Kise perdit de dureté et reprit de déprime. Il se laissa aller sur la table et commenta, en murmurant presque :

- Je sais bien. Désolé, Midorimacchi, c'est juste que... de savoir qu'ils sont maintenant ensemble, c'est juste trop.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux et, cette fois, Midorima pouvait être certain que c'était vrai. Kise pleurait souvent pour rien, mais jamais sur ce sujet-là.

- C'est quasiment pire qu'avec Aominecchi, continua le blond, qui observait de nouveau son verre.

Midorima détourna les yeux et lança sur un ton plus dur qu'il ne l'avait voulu :

- Surement parce que, cette fois, tu aurais pu faire quelque chose.

Le tsundere remarqua, de sa vision périphérique, que Kise leva le regard vers lui, mais il lui fit, sans force :

- Ça aurait rien donné. Kurokocchi m'a jamais vu comme ça de toute façon.

L'as de Shuutoku se cala sur son siège. Un an plus tôt, il n'aurait même pas commencé à argumenter contre lui, mais, depuis son expérience avec l'équipe de Shuutoku, il avait changé. C'est pourquoi, pour la première fois, il le contredit :

- Tu n'as même pas essayé, Kise.

Le blond se releva et lui envoya un regard noir. De nouveau en colère, il lui fit, plein de hargne :

- Parce que j'aurais dû le voler à Aominecchi, peut-être? Et blesser mon meilleur ami en même temps? Ça aurait fait que du mal, et Kurokocchi aurait quand même refusé!

Midorima plongea son regard dans les yeux dorés et rectifia :

- Non, je parlais d'après. Avant que Kuroko ne rentre à Seirin, mais après que lui et Aomine aient rompu.

Kise encore une fois perdit de sa colère, et il lui fallut un certain temps avant de trouver une réponse. D'un ton plus doux, mais plein de douleur, il lui fit :

- Je ne voulais pas profiter d'un moment de faiblesse pour le séduire.

Midorima en avait assez : Kise était vraiment un imbécile quand il s'y mettait.

- Tu as pensé aux sentiments de Kuroko?

Kise lui rétorqua, comme s'il parlait d'une évidence :

- Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que j'ai rien fait!

Midorima laissa échapper un soupir. Vraiment, il était irrécupérable.

- Kise, pense un peu à ce qu'il a dû ressentir quand tout le monde le laissait tomber.

- Mais... tenta d'argumenter le blond avant d'être de nouveau coupé.

- Tu aurais dû être là pour lui. Pas pour profiter de lui, mais simplement pour le réconforter.

Kise, qui semblait ne trouver rien à répondre, lui renvoya le reproche :

- Et toi, alors? Tu l'as bien laissé tomber comme tout le monde!

Midorima le fixa dans les yeux pour lui dire, sur un ton implacable :

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, Kise.

Il y eut un long silence. Le blond semblait peser le sens de ses mots. Midorima s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque leurs repas arrivèrent. Le lanceur attendit que la serveuse soit partie pour relancer la discussion :

- Kise, tu n'avais aucun problème à tenter de séduire Kuroko quand il était heureux avec Aomine.

- J'étais juste amical! argumenta le blond.

- Même après, continua-t-il comme si de rien n'était, tu as tenté de le ravoir alors qu'il avait déjà intégré Seirin. Pourtant, quand il était vraiment libre, tu n'as rien fait.

- C'était la situation, expliqua le mannequin, j'aurais eu l'impression de profiter de lui alors qu'il venait d'avoir une rupture difficile.

Midorima avait déjà mal à la tête. Il se frotta discrètement la tempe droite et, les yeux mi-clos, il soupira. Le blond, qui n'avait pas vu son geste sans doute, argumenta tout bas :

- C'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre ce que je ressens, de toute façon.

Voilà, il en avait trop dit. Même si c'était en dehors de son caractère, Midorima laissa sortir tout ce qu'il pensait vraiment, sur un ton tellement rempli de reproches qu'il savait déjà qu'il s'en voudrait plus tard :

- Kise, tu es imbécile, égocentrique et stupide! Tu te morfonds sur ta peine amoureuse sans même te rendre compte des sentiments de ceux qui t'entourent!

Il continua un ton plus bas, et Kise, trop ébahi pour réagir, le laissa faire :

- Si tu l'aimais vraiment, tu aurais refoulé tes sentiments pour lui et tu aurais tout fait pour le voir sourire, même si au bout du compte il ne t'aimera jamais. Tu devrais être content de le voir heureux avec Kagami et arrêter de te plaindre qu'il ne t'a jamais aimé alors que tu n'as jamais essayé.

Il y eut un silence, avant que Kise ne tente un faible :

- Midorimacchi...

Le garçon aux cheveux verts replaça ses lunettes et se leva d'un bond. Puis, il lui lança, le ton dur et sans émotion :

- J'en ai assez. Cette fois, c'est terminé, Kise.

Si le blond tenta de le retenir, Midorima n'en eut aucune idée, car il partit aussi vite qu'il le put. Sans même jeter un regard derrière lui, il sortit du restaurant et partit à la course. Ses pas le menèrent sans trop de difficulté à une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, mais qu'il connaissait quand même très bien.

Il sonna et, après quelques secondes, la porte s'ouvrit. De l'autre côté se tenait Takao. Dès qu'il le vit, son sourire s'affaissa et il lui fit signe d'entrer. Il lui lança en se dirigeant vers la cuisine :

- Tu peux monter dans ma chambre, Shin-chan, je vais te faire un thé.

Le tsundere ne le remercia pas comme à son habitude et monta les escaliers. Il se retrouva rapidement dans la pièce qui lui était familière et se laissa tomber à côté du lit, tout près de la table basse.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, Takao remonta avec un plateau. Il y avait deux thés et quelques craquelins dans un bol. Après avoir tout déposé sur la table, Takao s'assit face à son meilleur ami et lui demanda :

- Alors, ça s'est mal passé?

Midorima décida que sa tasse était très intéressante et la fixa sans répondre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, une fois de plus, il était venu chez son ami. Il était en train d'agir exactement comme Kise, alors qu'il venait à peine de le réprimander!

Takao soupira et bougea pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Il le décoiffa en lui souriant et il lui dit :

- Shin-chan, tu peux pleurer si tu veux.

Midorima ferma les yeux et tenta de le repousser :

- Im-imbécile, je n'ai pas besoin de pleurer!

Takao le relâcha, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant. Il se laissa aller contre le lit et commença à lui raconter :

- Quand j'étais en première année au collège, il y avait un senpai du club de basket qui m'intéressait. Au bout de plusieurs mois, j'ai finalement trouvé le courage de me déclarer.

Le faucon marqua une pause avant de reprendre :

- Seulement, le jour même, il nous a annoncé avec un sourire qu'il avait une petite amie. Tout le monde s'est mis à le féliciter alors que je suis resté incapable de bouger. C'est con, mais j'avais même pas imaginé qu'il puisse soudainement être en couple. Ça a été vraiment très douloureux, mais j'ai quand même trouvé le courage de lui sourire et de le féliciter.

Midorima ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui racontait tout cela. Son ami se redressa pour le regarder et lui fit, le sourire triste :

- Le soir venu, j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. En fait, j'en ai pleuré pendant plusieurs jours. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas m'être déclaré plus tôt, même si ça aurait rien changé : il aimait les femmes, pas les hommes.

- Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça? ne put s'empêcher de demander Midorima en détournant le regard.

Takao souriait toujours, Midorima le voyait du coin de l'œil.

- Parce que je pense que c'est important de pleurer quand on souffre, pour pouvoir passer à autre chose.

Quelque chose en Midorima se brisa. Incapable de se retenir, il lui avoua :

- Je ne veux pas passer à autre chose, Takao. Kise est imbécile et égocentrique et insensible et c'est peut-être l'être humain le plus stupide de toute l'histoire de l'humanité, mais...

Il laissa la phrase en suspens, parce qu'il n'était simplement pas capable de continuer. Il déglutit plusieurs fois et cligna des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Son ami lui caressa doucement le bras, mais resta muet. Il sentait sans doute que, s'il parlait, Midorima ne lui avouerait plus rien.

- J'ai dit à Kise des choses que je ne comptais jamais lui dire. Je me suis emporté comme un imbécile et, maintenant, j'ai détruit le seul lien qui nous réunissait encore.

- Il y a toujours le basket, tenta sans conviction le faucon.

Midorima ne commenta pas, car c'était plutôt évident que ce sport ne suffirait pas. Il voulait être près du blond de manière plus personnelle, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il était vraiment dans la même situation que Kise, convaincu tout autant que lui que l'objet de son affection ne lui rendrait jamais ses sentiments.

Il avait déballé un beau discours à Kise, mais il était lui-même incapable d'appliquer ce qu'il lui avait dit. Incapable de refouler totalement ses sentiments, incapable de les exprimer pour autant, il était dans une impasse. Il venait de couper le seul lien qui les unissait et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait jamais à le recréer.

En plus, il y avait de bonnes chances pour que Kise sache ses sentiments maintenant. C'était un imbécile qui ne le regardait même pas assez pour s'en rendre compte par lui-même, mais, avec son discours, il avait tous les éléments pour comprendre. C'était vraiment un cas désespéré s'il était encore dans l'ignorance après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit.

Il se sentit rougir d'embarras. Maintenant qu'il était sûr que Kise savait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de souhaiter s'enfouir sous terre et ne jamais le revoir. Pourtant, il y avait une part de lui qui souhaitait que le blond vienne le revoir. Parce que, qu'il le veuille ou non, son sourire d'imbécile heureux lui manquait déjà affreusement, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il ne pouvait plus jamais le voir.

Il y avait aussi, tout au fond de lui, un nouveau sentiment absurde, irrationnel, une petite pensée qui n'avait aucun sens, aucune logique sur laquelle s'appuyer : l'espoir que Kise l'aime en retour.

Absurde. Combien de fois Midorima l'avait-il entendu se plaindre de son amour pour «Kurokocchi»? Combien de fois avait-il dû refouler ses propres sentiments pour tenter de réconforter le blond? Combien de fois Kise avait-il pleuré devant lui, pour tenter de noyer ses sentiments?

- Je suis vraiment un imbécile, laissa échapper Midorima tout bas.

Pourquoi avait-il agi aussi impulsivement? Pourquoi lui avait-il dit toutes ces choses qu'il ne pensait en fait qu'à moitié? Il savait bien, au fond, que Kise n'était pas aussi égocentrique qu'il n'en avait l'air, et que, même s'il avait fait plusieurs erreurs de parcours, ses sentiments pour Kuroko étaient sincères.

C'était sa propre faute si Kise ne savait rien de ses sentiments : après tout, il les lui avait cachés, et pour une raison. C'était injuste de le lui reprocher alors qu'il n'avait fait aucun effort pour les lui montrer! C'était injuste aussi de l'accuser de ne pas penser assez à Kuroko alors qu'il pensait surement à lui tous les jours...

Takao regarda son ami qui pleurait pour la première fois devant lui et sentit son cœur se serrer dans un étau. Sûr, au départ, il n'aimait pas beaucoup Midorima, mais, maintenant qu'il s'y était attaché, de le voir souffrir lui causait beaucoup de peine. Il ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais il avait depuis longtemps compris les sentiments de leur as pour celui de Kaijou, même si Midorima ne le lui aurait jamais avoué.

Il avait aussi saisi que Kise aimait quelqu'un d'autre – à son avis, c'était sans doute Kuroko ou peut-être Aomine. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là en particulier, mais de toute évidence Midorima n'avait plus réussi à cacher complètement ses sentiments et avait explosé d'une manière impromptue.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était être là pour le réconforter. Il était son ombre, après tout, alors c'était la moindre des choses. Il eut un sourire un peu triste et serra doucement Midorima dans ses bras. Le plus grand, cette fois, se laissa faire et pleura doucement, mouillant son épaule de ses larmes.

~xxx~

Kise était pour le moins surpris.

Non, ce n'était pas un mot assez fort : il était ébahi. Il était encore assis à ce même restaurant et fixait la place qu'avait d'abord occupée Midorima. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ancien coéquipier s'était tant emporté, ni pourquoi il lui reprochait toutes ces choses alors qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il ressentait.

Il faut dire qu'il ne l'avait pas aidé à comprendre : il lui avait menti. La raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas approché Kuroko alors qu'il aurait eu besoin de lui était encore pire que ce qu'il lui avait dit. La vérité, c'était qu'à l'époque, il était rempli de honte, tant et si bien qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage d'approcher le petit fantôme.

Il n'avait pas réalisé, avant la fin des tournois de troisième année, à quel point leur comportement était odieux. On aurait dit que le fait que Kuroko les quitte lui avait remis les pieds sur terre et lui avait fait réaliser la vérité : il était un être abject. La victoire lui était montée à la tête, comme à tous ceux de la génération des miracles.

Non, maintenant qu'il y repensait... à l'époque, il avait inclus tous les cinq dans le même paquet, mais il y en avait un qui n'avait pas été aussi méprisant : Midorima. Kise réalisa que le lanceur n'avait jamais participé à leurs petits jeux malsains. Il n'avait pas été exactement modeste, mais il avait continué à s'entrainer, il avait gardé l'envie de s'améliorer malgré tout, de tout faire en son pouvoir pour gagner.

Comme Kuroko.

Kise sentit les larmes envahir ses yeux sans prévenir et il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Qu'il avait été idiot à l'époque! Et dire que, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la honte et le dégout de soi, Midorima, le seul qui avait gardé la tête froide, était resté à ses côtés.

Il eut tout à coup un déclic : quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il dise, Midorima avait toujours été là pour le soutenir. Il l'insultait peut-être, lui disait d'aller crever et allait jusqu'à le frapper, mais il restait quand même là et l'écoutait se plaindre... jusqu'à ce jour du moins.

Ses paroles lui revinrent en tête. Il lui avait bien dit que s'il aimait vraiment Kuroko, il aurait dû rester à ses côtés, cacher ses sentiments et le réconforter, même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'être aimé en retour. Ces paroles, prononcées avec beaucoup trop de passion, Kise avait l'impression qu'il les appliquait à lui-même.

Alors... alors, s'il avait raison, depuis tout ce temps, Midorima était en fait...

Kise sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et il s'enfonça encore plus dans ses mains humides de ses propres larmes. Il ne s'était jamais questionné sur la raison qui poussait Midorima à toujours l'écouter, parce qu'il en avait trop besoin pour se poser des questions. Il était le seul au courant de ses sentiments pour Kuroko, après tout, il était donc le seul avec qui il pouvait en discuter et s'en plaindre.

Cela dit, maintenant qu'il y repensait... il n'avait toujours vu Midorima que pour se plaindre. Pas une seule fois, il ne l'avait invité simplement pour discuter et s'amuser entre amis – d'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas vraiment amis, si? Il voulait toujours le voir dans le but de lui parler de Kuroko, encore et encore, sans jamais une seule fois se demander ce qu'il en était de Midorima.

Ça veut dire que si, pendant tout ce temps, le lanceur avait bien ressenti ces sentiments envers lui, Kise l'avait blessé encore et encore, sans même s'en rendre compte, trop stupide qu'il était pour remarquer ce qui prenait de plus en plus l'allure d'une évidence.

À ce moment, il prit une résolution. Il allait peut-être faire une boulette, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il voyait pour tenter d'arranger les choses.

~xxx~

- Eh, Kuroko, tu te grouilles un peu?

- Je suis prêt, Kagami-kun.

Comme toujours, l'as de Seirin sursauta. Son petit ami l'avait pris par surprise en apparaissant à ses côtés alors qu'il le croyait toujours dans les vestiaires. Le plus grand reprocha au fantôme :

- Aah, Kuroko, depuis tout ce temps, tu pourrais pas apparaitre plus normalement?

Kuroko afficha un air innocent et angélique – du point de vue de Kagami du moins, pour n'importe qui il aurait semblé aussi inexpressif qu'à l'habitude – avant de préciser :

- J'apparais toujours normalement, Kagami-kun.

Le tigre eut un grognement de frustration, mais il décida de ne pas poursuivre le débat. Kuroko était meilleur que lui à ce jeu et il n'avait toujours pas gagné contre lui – dire qu'au basket, il le battait à plate couture!

Pour se faire pardonner, ou pour le taquiner encore plus, c'était difficile à dire, Kuroko lui prit la main et lui dit :

- Tu es mignon quand tu es surpris, Kagami-kun.

Le tigre rougit, mais s'empressa de cacher son visage avec sa main libre. Maudit Kuroko et sa tendance à dire des choses aussi embarrassantes! Il tenta de se plaindre de manière peu convaincante :

- Kuroko, arrête de dire que je suis mignon...!

Le petit fantôme se contenta de sourire très discrètement et Kagami, qui s'en rendit bien compte, se sentit sourire à son tour. Il raffermit la prise sur la main qu'il tenait pour approcher son ombre tout contre lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

S'il était incapable de dire le même genre de phrase que Kuroko à haute voix, il lui était beaucoup moins difficile de l'exprimer par des gestes. Le fantôme lui rendit son baiser et ils restèrent un moment enlacés devant les vestiaires.

Le plus petit finalement le repoussa et lui souffla, le visage rougi :

- Kagami-kun, il faudrait rentrer.

Le visage du tigre se fendit d'un sourire et, en le repoussant gentiment, il acquiesça :

- Ouep. Dis, ça te dirait d'arrêter au Majiba en passant?

- À la condition que tu me paies un milkshake, ne put s'empêcher de dire Kuroko de sa voix toujours aussi calme.

Kagami s'emporta immédiatement, car après tout il lui avait payé il ne savait plus combien de milkshake, mais, comme toujours, il perdit le débat. Au moins, il avait pas mal d'argent grâce à ses parents, mais tout de même.

Ils sortaient de l'école lorsque leur plan fut quelque peu bousculé. En effet, Kise, qui semblait les attendre sur le pas de la porte, s'approcha de Kagami et lui demanda, tout sourire :

- Salut, Kagamicchi! Kurokocchi n'est pas avec toi?

Kagami lança un regard en coin à Kuroko. Même s'il ne transparaissait rien sur son visage, Kagami put clairement deviner qu'il allait s'amuser à le faire sursauter. C'était sa manière de se venger de ceux qui ne le voyaient pas du premier coup d'œil – c'est-à-dire tout le monde, au final.

- Bonjour, Kise-kun.

Le blond, comme prévu, sursauta, et laissa ses yeux dorés tomber sur le petit fantôme, à la gauche du tigre. Il sauta sur lui et lui fit, même pas fâché d'avoir été surpris :

- Ah, Kurokocchi~!

Kuroko, s'il ne réussit pas à l'éviter, se fit une joie de lui donner un coup. Kagami pensa secrètement que c'était bien fait pour lui : le blond savait que Kuroko était avec lui maintenant, et il osait malgré tout le câliner alors qu'il était là? (pas qu'il voulait qu'il le fasse alors qu'il n'y était pas, mais là n'était pas la question)

- Pourquoi es-tu à Seirin, Kise-kun?

Le blond se frotta les côtes, où il avait reçu le coup, et finit par reprendre du sérieux. Il lui demanda, d'un ton suppliant mais plutôt convaincu :

- Kurokocchi, est-ce que je peux te parler seul à seul?

Kagami crut bon intervenir :

- Eh, Kise, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à mon Kuroko?

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux, parce qu'il se doutait bien que Kise n'avait pas que des sentiments platoniques pour le petit fantôme. Néanmoins, le surprenant grandement, Kuroko se tourna vers lui et lui demanda :

- Kagami-kun, est-ce que tu peux m'attendre à la porte, s'il te plait?

Personne n'aurait vu la différence, mais Kagami quant à lui voyait dans ses yeux qu'il n'accepterait aucun refus. Comme il lui faisait confiance, il lui sourit et lui dit :

- D'accord, mais prend pas trop longtemps, il fait froid!

- Okay, fit doucement Kuroko.

Kagami souriait quand il s'éloigna, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se cacher pour épier la conversation. D'aussi loin, il n'entendait rien, mais au moins il pourrait le voir si Kise faisait quoi que ce soit de déplacé.

Kuroko avait une bonne idée de ce que venait faire Kise ici. Il n'était pas reconnu pour être observateur pour rien : il connaissait depuis longtemps les sentiments du blond à son égard. Il était surprenant qu'il s'y prenne si tard pour se déclarer, mais Kuroko y était préparé depuis longtemps.

Fait cocasse, et surtout très rare, Kise se mit à rougir et à chercher ses mots :

- Euh, en fait, Kurokocchi, je...

Kuroko resta immobile et fixa son regard sur son ancien coéquipier. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que le blond allait lui dire, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il allait lui répondre.

- Depuis notre deuxième année de collège, je... je t'aime.

Voilà, c'était dit. Kuroko allait parler quand, sans prévenir, le blond éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas un rire joyeux, ni son rire habituel d'ailleurs, et le fantôme avait l'impression d'y sentir de la peine.

- Je sais, c'est con de me déclarer après tout ce temps. T'as même pas besoin de répondre, je sais que tu ne m'as jamais aimé. J'avais juste besoin de te le dire, je crois. Désolé de t'imposer mes sentiments comme ça.

Kuroko s'approcha un peu du blond et lui fit un petit sourire. Il savait que Kagami les espionnait surement, mais il s'en ficha pour l'instant – il lui expliquerait plus tard – et lui prit doucement la main. Il lui souffla, sur son habituel ton neutre :

- Kise-kun, j'aurais peut-être réussi à t'aimer, si tu m'avais approché au bon moment.

C'était la vérité, Kuroko en était certain. Son but n'était pas de lui faire de la peine, même s'il savait que c'était inévitable. Il voulait juste lui faire savoir qu'il était quand même une personne importante à ses yeux et que les choses auraient peut-être pu être différentes.

- Kurokocchi...

C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer de vraies larmes. Kuroko se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour essuyer ses joues et, toujours avec un petit sourire, il lui fit :

- Je suis désolé, Kise-kun. J'ai remarqué depuis longtemps tes sentiments, mais je n'ai rien fait.

Le blond, au travers de ses larmes, lui fit à son tour un sourire.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, Kurokocchi. Si à l'époque j'avais pu te réconforter, peut-être que tu aurais moins souffert...

Kuroko se recula et lui avoua, honnête :

- Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Kise-kun.

Il y eut un silence entre eux, puis Kise reprit contenance en s'essuyant le visage. Il ricana et lança :

- Bon, voilà un truc de réglé! Maintenant, il me reste plus qu'à parler à Midorimacchi... j'espère qu'il m'en veut pas trop...

Kuroko, sentant qu'il ne devait pas lui demander plus de précision, se contenta d'un honnête :

- Bonne chance, Kise-kun.

Le blond lui fit un dernier sourire.

- Merci, Kurokocchi. Merci infiniment!

Puis, il s'en retourna et partit à courir en direction de la gare. Kuroko se doutait bien de l'endroit où il allait : la maison de Midorima.

Lui-même avait encore quelque chose à régler. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où se cachait l'imbécile qui lui servait de petit ami et lui lança :

- Kagami-kun, je suis prêt à repartir.

De fait, le tigre sortit de sa cachette. Il ne lui fallut pas deux secondes pour s'approcher de lui et le prendre par le col. La jalousie peinte sur ses traits, il lui demanda :

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu lui as pris la main, Kuroko?

Le petit fantôme, pas apeuré pour deux sous, changea de sujet :

- Kise-kun m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait.

Kagami était enragé. Kuroko eut un ricanement intérieur et savoura la jalousie que Kagami avouait sans embarras.

- Cet imbécile de mannequin! Tu l'as bien rejeté, j'espère?

- Évidemment, fit le fantôme avec un petit sourire. Après tout, c'est Kagami-kun que j'aime.

C'était immanquable : la lumière de Seirin se mit à rougir et le relâcha de sitôt. C'était si facile de l'amadouer que c'en était presque risible. Kuroko lui prit la main et lui proposa :

- Alors, on y va, au Majiba?

Kagami acquiesça et serra sa main doucement. Ils reprirent le chemin pour leur restaurant favori et Kuroko eut une dernière pensée d'encouragement pour le plus imbécile de la génération des miracles.

~xxx~

Décidément, Kise aurait dû réfléchir avant d'arriver devant la maison de Midorima.

Son plan ne consistait qu'à aller avouer ses sentiments à Kuroko et ensuite s'excuser à Midorima. Seulement, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi lui dire, par où commencer. L'as de Shuutoku était parti en courant, la veille, et lui avait clairement dit qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. À peine le lendemain, Kise comptait simplement sonner et espérer que Midorima lui répondrait?

Il aurait vraiment dû réfléchir.

Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il y était, il n'était plus question de reculer. C'est pourquoi il ne se laissa pas le temps de changer d'avis et appuya sur la sonnette.

La personne qui lui ouvrit n'était pas son ancien coéquipier. Il s'agissait d'une jeune fille, d'environ quatorze ans, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Midorima. Kise, même s'il avait depuis longtemps son adresse, n'était jamais venu ici auparavant. Il ne savait même pas que Midorima avait une petite sœur!

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se présenter, le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira soudain et elle lança, l'air extatique et incrédule :

- Oh mon dieu, c'est Kise Ryouta, le modèle!

Kise, soudain mal à l'aise, tenta un sourire et répondit :

- Euh, est-ce que ton grand frère est là?

Le visage de la jeune fille prit un air surpris et elle lança, totalement ébahie :

- Shin-nii-chan est ami avec Kise Ryouta? Sérieux?

Après un ricanement nerveux, Kise lui fit :

- Euh, en fait, on était dans la même équipe de basket au collège.

- C'est pas vrai, fit-elle!

Puis, l'air totalement déprimé, elle s'effondra – littéralement :

- Pourquoi je me suis jamais intéressée au basket avant? Aah, j'aurais tellement pu te rencontrer plus tôt...

Enfin, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, elle lui reporta son attention et, en lui prenant les mains, elle lui demanda, l'air sérieux :

- Tu veux sortir avec moi, Kise-san?

Ce fut au tour de Kise d'être totalement pris au dépourvu. Il cherchait un moyen de la rejeter sans lui faire trop de peine quand la voix profonde de son ancien coéquipier retentit :

- Aya, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Le blond laissa son regard se poser sur Midorima, qui se tenait en haut des escaliers. Au même instant, celui-ci le remarqua, et ils se fixèrent un court instant. Puis, le plus vieux des Midorima lança sur un ton dur :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Kise?

Le blond se défit de la poigne de la plus jeune et tenta d'improviser :

- Euh, salut, Midorimacchi! Désolé d'arriver sans prévenir, est-ce que je peux te parler?

Aya, qui devait se sentir délaissée, tenta d'intervenir :

- Kise-san, tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu...

- Ah, désolé, fit le blond avec son sourire de modèle. Aya-san, je dois parler à ton grand frère, désolé.

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre, le fameux grand frère soupira et lui fit savoir :

- Monte, Kise.

Le blond acquiesça sans se le faire demander de nouveau et ignora totalement la jeune fille pour monter les escaliers. Celle-ci disparut dans la cuisine, déprimée d'avoir été si totalement ignorée par son idole.

Lorsqu'enfin ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce, le blond fit remarquer avec un sourire :

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais une petite sœur, Midorimacchi! En plus, elle est tout le contraire de toi!

Midorima expliqua, comme si c'était de moindre importance :

- Elle retient de ma mère, et moi de mon père.

Puis il continua, sur un air presque dédaigneux :

- Que fais-tu ici, Kise?

Le blond déglutit et se demanda par où commencer. Néanmoins, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir convenablement, il lui avoua :

- Je reviens de Seirin. J'ai avoué à Kurokocchi mes sentiments. Évidemment, il m'a rejeté.

Mais pourquoi lui parlait-il encore de Kuroko? Il était venu pour s'excuser et voilà qu'il s'y remettait déjà! Midorima sembla surpris par sa révélation, mais il se tourna rapidement pour que Kise ne puisse plus voir son visage. Le ton tremblant, surement à cause de la colère, il lui lança :

- Pourquoi viens-tu me le dire?

Kise marcha jusqu'à son lit et s'y assit. Puis, enfin, il lui dit, plus sincère que jamais :

- Je suis désolé, Midorimacchi.

Maintenant, toute la silhouette du tsundere tremblait. Était-il à ce point frustré par la présence du blond? Ce dernier déglutit et tenta de trouver quelque chose de mieux à dire, mais rien ne lui vint. Au bout d'un certain temps, la voix toujours tremblante, Midorima lui demanda :

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu?

Kise leva les yeux vers le plafond et joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Puis, il se décida à tout avouer, tant qu'à faire :

- Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai dû te faire vraiment beaucoup de mal pendant toutes ces années. Tu as toujours été là et je m'en suis jamais rendu compte. Tu as raison, je suis vraiment un égocentrique imbécile. Je suis chanceux que toi, au moins, tu restes à mes côtés.

- Imbécile, souffla doucement le plus grand.

Il avait les mains crispées maintenant, mais il refusait toujours de se retourner. Kise se releva et s'approcha de son dos pour lui demander :

- Dis, Midorimacchi, est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi?

Kise se pencha pour voir son expression, mais Midorima se détourna aussitôt. Néanmoins, il avait eu le temps d'apercevoir son visage : il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Sachant qu'il avait visé dans le mille, Kise l'approcha pour lui donner un câlin dans le dos. Puis, juste assez fort pour qu'il l'entende, il lui dit :

- Merci, Midorimacchi. Je dois encore me remettre de ma peine d'amour, mais, si tu attends suffisamment longtemps, je pense que je pourrais vraiment t'aimer.

Midorima resta impassible, mais Kise pouvait deviner à son cœur qui battait la chamade qu'il était trop embarrassé pour parler. Le blond finit par défaire son étreinte et le taquina :

- Eh, Midorimacchi, laisse-moi voir ton visage!

Comme de raison, le lanceur refusa :

- Kise, meurs!

- Eh, c'est méchant, Midorimacchi~!

Voilà, ils étaient à peu près revenus à la normale. Kise éclata de rire et délaissa le lanceur pour se précipiter de nouveau sur le lit. Puis, à brule-pourpoint, il proposa :

- Dis, Midorimacchi, est-ce que tu es libre samedi prochain? Ça te dirait, une sortie au cinéma? Il y a justement ce film qu'il faut trop que tu voies, il parait que c'est le film du siècle!

Midorima enfin se tourna vers lui, son visage redevenu normal, puis, en replaçant ses lunettes, il lança, le ton faussement agacé :

- J'imagine que je n'ai rien d'absolument essentiel cette journée-là, alors je peux bien t'accompagner dans cette sortie frivole.

Pour la première fois, Kise se surprit à penser que son caractère tsundere avait quelque chose de mignon : après tout, il était évident qu'il mourait d'envie d'aller voir ce film avec lui, mais qu'il était simplement trop timide pour l'avouer. C'est pourquoi, au lieu de se fâcher, Kise ricana et avoua :

- J'avais jamais réalisé avant que tu étais mignon, Midorimacchi.

Le plus grand replaça ses lunettes et, l'air indigné, nia :

- Je ne suis pas mignon, Kise.

Néanmoins, ses joues roses le trahirent. Kise ricana encore un peu. Décidément, il connaissait mal Midorima, et il était plus que temps d'y remédier.


End file.
